Pokémon and the Thousand-Year Door
by DannyEmory
Summary: (THIS FANFIC IS FINALLY BACK!)-Ash and Pikachu went on an adventure to find the 7 Poké Crystals and find the legendary treasure hidden beneath the Thousand-Year Door. But they also need to rescue May and Blaziken too! (A Pokémon Gen 3 anime verison of Paper Mario and the Thousand-Year Door fanfic!) AshXMay
1. Introduction

Long time ago, before Pokémon Trainers existed, There was an old city called Poképort. Poképort is one of the ancient cities in the entire Pokémon world. There is also a legend that the legendary treasure has been hidden in the Thousand-Year Door for 1,000 years. But suddenly, a disaster happened in Poképort. I was caused by an eternal darkness that was freed to cause destruction and chaos. The legendary Pokémon Elder tried to stop the darkness, but it failed to stop it. And now there's no one that can stop the darkness. However, the legendary hero and his trusty Pokémon companion stopped the eternal darkness and sealed it away for thousand of years. Years have passed and now in the modern era, Poképort became a town of thieves. There was no rumor of what happened to the legendary Pokémon Elder. However, there was still a rumor about the legendary treasure hidden beneath the Thousand-Year Door. And that's where this story begins! At Poképort, there was a girl named May from the Hoenn region and her trusty Pokémon companion, Blaziken, venturing on their own, trying to get away from their family.

" May, I don't think we should be wandering around here. We might get scolded!" said Blaziken looking very worried. May got annoyed at Blaziken.

" Relax, will ya? We need some time away from the family! Besides, Dad's kept being stubborn and selfish about being the gym leader and not to mention, my brother's driving me nuts! Isn't it too much trouble just to stay away from them? After all, since Ash can go on adventures on his own, why not us too? So quit your whining and let's find something more fun!" said May. Blaziken looked even more worried, but accepts May's advice. Then, outta nowhere, there's was a hooded woman. May and Blaziken checked. " Excuse me, miss? What ya got there?" May asked. The hooded woman chuckled.

" These are old ancient artifacts found in the ancient ruins for thousands of year. They're very legendary! See anything that sparks your interest?" said the hooded woman. But Blaziken tried to prevent May from doing something stupid.

" May! We shouldn't be talking to strangers! We might get in trouble for that!" said Blaziken. May looked even more annoyed towards Blaziken.

" Lighten up, will ya? This'll only take a sec!" said May. She looked at the artifacts. Then she stumbled on a small chest. " Uh, excuse me, miss? But what's the chest for?" said May as she pointed at the chest.

" That's the chest that carries something ancient. Go on! Have a peek!" The hooded woman chuckled. Then May opened the chest. There was an old map in the chest. But it wasn't just an ordinary map...it was the legendary map! " That map talks about the 7 legendary Poké Crystals. And whoever collects the Poké Crystals will opens...the Thousand-Year Door! And whoever opens the Thousand-Year Door...will find the legendary treasure!" The hooded woman whispered. May was overjoyed.

" Cool Pokébeans! I'd better send this to Ash! Maybe he'll help me find the 7 Poké Crystals and get the legendary treasure!" said May jumping for joy. Blaziken is now even more worried.

" A-are you sure about this? Might be dangerous." said Blaziken. May smiled feeling determined and confident.

" Trust me. This'll be a piece of cake!" May said. So May sent the map towards Pallet Town. At Pallet Town, the mail arrived. Mrs. Ketchum checked the mail. It was for Ash and Pikachu.

" Ash! Pikachu! Mail's here!" said Delia. Ash and Pikachu went downstairs.

" Who's it from?" Ash questioned.

" Yeah! Who's it from? I gotta know!" said Pikachu. Delia giggled.

" It's from May and Blaziken." said Delia. Then Ash opened the letter. Here's what the letter said:

" Dear Ash and Pikachu,

Blaziken and I were venturing in Poképort when we found something cool! It happen to be an old map that has an old saying about the 7 Poké Crystals and the legendary treasure hidden beneath the Thousand-Year Door! But we can't find them on our own. That's why we need you and Pikachu to come to Poképort and help us find the Poké Crystals! If you help us find the Poké Crystals and get the legendary treasure, I'll share the treasure with you. There's a map inside this envelope. Come to Poképort and help us find it! Thank you!

Love,

May and Blaziken"

" Look! She's not kidding! There is an old map in the envelope!" said Ash looking surprised as he took out the map. They examined the map. " It's an old map alright. Come on, Pikachu! Let's go get Professor Oak and head off to Poképort! Finally! An adventure waiting for us!" said Ash feeling ambitious. Pikachu agrees. So they went to get Professor Oak and they took a boat to the Poképort. Their adventure begins!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Prologue: A Pokémon's Welcome(Part 1)

" Ash! Pikachu! Wake up! We're about to arrive at Poképort!" said Oak. Then Ash and Pikachu saw Poképort up ahead.

" Awesome! Maybe we'll meet May and Blaziken there!" said Ash. Pikachu agreed. When they arrived at Poképort, they got off the boat. " Well here we are! Thanks, Briney! Say Hi to Peeko for us!" said Ash and the boat left. " Now all we gotta do is find both May and Blaziken. Come on, Professor Oak! Come on, Pikachu! Let's go!" Ash said feeling excited.

" Hold your Ponytas, Ash! We just got here!" Oak sweat dropped. " We need to find an inn first." he said again. They went to find an inn. But then, something was wrong. A female Pikachu was being ambushed by a Mightyena and his minions.

" Back off, you freaks! Don't touch me!" said a female Pikachu.

" Calm down, girly! We just want to take you to Sir Darkrai! I mean after all, it's his job to find a way to get to the legendary treasure! Right, boy-os?" said the evil Mightyena.

" Yes, sir, Lord Mightyena, sir!" said Lord Mightyena's minion#1.

" Yeah! Just like we captured that girl with a bandana on her head and that Blaziken!" said Lord Mightyena's minion#2. Ash, Pikachu and Oak were shocked.

" Those guys took May and Blaziken!?" said Ash.

" What are they gonna do to them?!" said Ash's Pikachu. Oak looks concerned about May and Blaziken's safety.

" Well we can't just stand there and let that poor Pikachu be kidnapped by those guys! We have to rescue her!" said Oak. Ash looks concerned.

" But I don't have my Pokémon with me! All I have is Pikachu!" Ash said looking worried and scared. Oak was afraid to say this, but he's gonna anyway.

" I hate to say this, Ash, but I don't think you need your Pokémon to stop these guys. You both have to fight them with or without your Pokémon!" said Oak. Ash looks shocked.

" You mean...I have to be like a Pokémon in order to rescue and save Pokémon?" Ash said looking concerned.

" I'm afraid so. But this could be a new generations of battling! Go, Ash and Pikachu! Rescue that female Pikachu! Hurry! Before it's too late!" Oak said panically. Ash gulped.

" Ok...here goes nothing." Ash said as he and his Pikachu walked up towards Lord Mightyena and his minions in order to save the female Pikachu. The female Pikachu looked at Ash and his Pikachu.

" Are you guys the heroes?" said the female Pikachu. Ash and his Pikachu nodded. Then the female Pikachu went behind them. " Like, back off, you gross Pokémon! These two can kick your butts no matter how strong they are!" said the female Pikachu. Lord Mightyena looked at Ash and Pikachu.

" You reminded us about the legendary hero and his Pokémon companion, saving the world from eternal darkness! So you're friends with the girl with the bandana and her Blaziken, huh?" said Lord Mightyena. Ash looks nervous.

" T-that's right! What did you do to them, you freak?!" said Ash. Lord Mightyena laughed.

" Relax, boy. We took them to our fortress! They should be okay by now. We just needed them to find the legendary treasure!" said Lord Mightyena. Ash got angry.

" Well, you're not gonna get the treasure because we're looking for it too!" Ash accidentally blurted it out. Lord Mightyena was shocked...and then got angry.

" So you're looking for it too, huh?! Well we'll show you! Come on, boys! Let's rough them up!" said Lord Mightyena. The battle begins as Ash punched Lord Mightyena in the face. Then Pikachu used Iron Tail on Lord Mightyena. Lord Mightyena used Bite on Ash. Then Ash karate chopped Lord Mightyena. Pikachu used Thunderbolt. Lord Mightyena used Headbutt on Pikachu. Pikachu flinched. It was up to Ash to deliver the final blow. Then, for the first time ever, Ash uses and learns Force Palm(A Fighting-type move)! Lord Mightyena was defeated. " IMPOSSIBLE! How can I lose to a kid and his Pokémon?! And why did that kid learned Force Palm!? Well no matter! We're still taking that female Pikachu! And there's nothing you can do about it!" Lord Mightyena laughed evilly. Oak went up to Ash, Pikachu and the female Pikachu.

" Hold it right there! You're not taking that female Pikachu! You lost fair and square!" said Oak angrily. Lord Mightyena got annoyed.

" Shut it, old man! We're taking the female Pikachu and that's that! Perhaps I'll give you guys a surprise then! COME FORTH, BOYS!" Lord Mightyena shouted and the rest of Lord Mightyena's minions appeared. " ROUGH THEM UP!" Lord Mightyena shouted. Then the minions went all in on Ash and the others, but they manage to escape.

" Come on! Let's out of here!" said the female Pikachu. So they did. Then Lord Mightyena got confused.

" Hold up! STOOOOOP!" said Lord Mightyena. And they did. They notice that Ash and the others are gone. " Where did they go!?" Lord Mightyena said looking puzzled.

PART 2 COMING!


	3. Prologue: A Pokémon's Welcome(Part 2)

After Ash and the others rescued the female Pikachu from Lord Mightyena and managed to escape, Ash and Pikachu are now concerned about May and Blaziken's safety.

" I wonder why those bad guys manage to capture them? May did tell us to meet her and her Blaziken at this town." Ash said. Pikachu looked puzzled.

" Aside from that, we manage to rescue this female Pikachu from Lord Mightyena and his minions. But what's a female Pikachu doing in a town like this?" said Oak. The female Pikachu smiled at Ash and Pikachu.

" Thanks for saving me, you two! Especially you! I didn't realized Trainers can use Pokémon moves too!" said the female Pikachu. Ash did remember using Force Palm to finish off Lord Mightyena.

" Now that you mention it, how did I learn Force Palm if I'm not a Pokémon?" Ash said looking confused. The female Pikachu reminds him and his Pikachu of the legendary hero and his Pokémon companion who stopped the darkness.

" You guys kinda remind me of that legendary hero and his Pokémon companion everyone was talking about." said the female Pikachu. Ash and Pikachu look confused.

" I'm the legendary hero?" Ash said looking puzzled.

" And I'm the legendary hero's Pokémon companion?" said Pikachu. The female Pikachu nodded yes.

" That's right! Legend has it that the legendary hero and his Pokémon companion stopped the eternal darkness and saved the world!" said the female Pikachu. " And you guys are that legend!" she said again. Ash and Pikachu didn't notice that.

" So that legendary hero must be your ancestor, Ash!" said Oak. The female Pikachu now looks surprised.

" Wait a minute...YOU'RE ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN!? THE GUY WHO WANTS TO BECOME A POKéMON MASTER!?" The female Pikachu shouted. Ash chuckled.

" That's right! I'm **that** Ash Ketchum! And this is my partner, Pikachu!" said Ash. His Pikachu bowed.

" Hello!" said Pikachu. What Ash didn't realized is that this female Pikachu...is a fan of him.

" OMG IT REALLY IS YOU GUYS! I'm such a huge fan of you guys! Please to meet you and your Pikachu! My name's Dumpika!" said Dumpika. Ash and his Pikachu was pleased to meet their fan.

" Please to meet ya, Dumpika! By the way, what are you doing here?" Ash asked Dumpika. The female Pikachu remembers why she's here.

" Well in case you haven't notice, this town is like, a dump! I hate this town! Nothing but jerkwads and stinky people! But that's not why I'm here. I also heard that you guys are looking for your friends. What's their name?" Dumpika asked.

" May and Blaziken." said Ash. Dumpika remembers those people. Especially May.

" May...isn't she the Pokémon coordinator who tries to compete Pokémon contests?" Dumpika asked Ash. Ash nodded. " I think what I remember right is that she and her Blaziken got tired of waiting. So they searched for the treasure themselves." Dumpika said again. Then, Ash finally remembers.

" Now I remember! We still have that map that May and Blaziken gave us!" said Ash. Dumpika was awestruck.

" Say whaaaat?! You have the map?!" said Dumpika. Ash and Pikachu nodded as they showed her the map. Dumpika examined the map. " So this is what the professor was looking for?" Dumpika said to herself. Ash, Pikachu and Oak look confused.

" You're not talking about me, are you?" Oak asked.

" **phhffft!** Of course not! I'm talking about my professor! He goes by the name of Professor Pikankly! You see, I've been his student at the Pikachu University!" Dumpika grinned. Ash, Pikachu and Oak didn't know what the Pikachu University is.

" The Pikachu University? Is that...a college for Pikachu only?" said Ash. Dumpika nodded.

" That's right! Basically, I studied Archeology! If you want help find all 7 of the Poké Crystals and get the legendary treasure, you guys are gonna need some help from Professor Pikankly!" said Dumpika.

" But do we even know where Professor Pikankly is?" said Ash. Dumpika nodded.

" Follow me!" said Dumpika as she leads them to Professor Pikankly's place.

PART 3 COMING!


	4. Prologue: A Pokémon's Welcome(Part 3)

When Dumpika showed Ash, Pikachu and Professor Oak the place where Professor Pikankly lives, they were amazed.

" So...this is Professor Pikankly's house?" said Ash. Dumpika nodded.

" Yep! This is the place!" said Dumpika. Then she knocked on the door. A muffled voice happened.

" Whoever you are, I'm busy! Come back later!" said a muffled voice. Dumpika sweat dropped.

" Professor! It's me! Your student from the Pikachu University!" said Dumpika. Then a person didn't realized Dumpika was here, along with Ash, Pikachu and Professor Oak. Then he opened the door. The person opened the door turned out to be another Pikachu, but is really old. Then he looked at Dumpika, Ash, Pikachu and Oak.

" Oh! My sincere apologizes! I thought you were another one of those telemarketers and other people. Hang on! Let me remember you. Let me see...It's not Gapikal. It's not Pikathey...Ah! Now I remember! Dumpika, is it?" said the old Pikachu.

" That's right! I was your student at the Pikachu University!" Dumpika smiled. Ash, Pikachu and Oak got confused.

" Hrmm! Thank you! So glad you arrived! And who are these other people?" The old Pikachu asked.

" I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! And this is my partner, Pikachu! And that person behind me is Professor Oak!" said Ash.

" Hello!" said Pikachu.

" A pleasure to meet you! I take it your Professor Pikankly, right?" said Oak. The old Pikachu cleared his throat.

" Er-hem! Yes, that's me." said Pikankly. " So what brings y-Wait a minute." Pikankly paused as he examined both Ash and Pikachu. " Could it be? It is! It's what the legend said!" said Pikankly. " You must be the legendary hero! And this Pokémon is your Pokémon companion, right?" said Pikankly. Ash and Pikachu got confused...and nodded. " You came here just in time! I have a little boy that needs help finding his sister and her Pokémon!" said Pikankly. Dumpika looks confused.

" That's probably Max! What is he doing here?!" said Ash looking shocked. Pikankly was afraid to say this.

" Why don't you come in and he'll explain it to you, Ash?" said Pikankly. So they went in and they saw Max feeling worried about her sister's safety.

" Max! What are you doing here?" said Ash.

" I was with my dad and my sister when I realized that May and her Pokémon are gone! I looked everywhere, but I can't find them! If I don't find May and her Blaziken soon, my mom's gonna flip! And even worse, she'll think that it's me and my dad's fault for not keeping an eye on her! I'll be in big trouble if I don't find her!" Max panicked. Ash tried to calm Max down. He was afraid to tell this him, but he told him.

" About your sister and Blaziken, It turns out that they've been captured by Lord Mightyena and his minions. So I'm afraid you won't be finding your sister in this place." Ash sweat dropped. Max was now even more shocked.

" WHAT!? SO ARE YOU SAYING THAT THEY'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED?! OH NO! NOW I'M TOASTED! MY MOM'S GONNA FLIP EVEN MORE!" Max panicked some more. Ash and Pikachu tried to calm him down.

" Max! Calm down! I'm pretty sure me and my Pikachu will rescue them! Trust me!" said Ash.

" Why?!" said Max. Ash was also afraid to tell him this, but decided tell him anyway.

" The legend said that Pikachu and I are the legendary heroes that stopped the eternal darkness." said Ash. Pikachu laughed nervously.

" Yeah. It's true." said Pikachu. Max glared at Ash.

" I don't believe in that baloney!" Max barked, but Dumpika stopped him.

" Hate to burst your bubble, kid, but it's true." said Dumpika. Pikankly agreed. Although, he did remember what Lord Mightyena and his minions look like.

" I think I know who took May and Blaziken!...The Darkrai Clan!" said Pikankly. Ash and the other looked at Pikankly.

" The what clan?" said Ash. Dumpika remembered too.

" The Darkrai clan. They are the bad guys that are trying to bring this world into eternal darkness again! With the help of their help of their leader: Sir Darkrai!" said Dumpika feeling concerned. Max now even looked more shocked.

" So are you saying they're gonna use my sister and Blaziken to bring eternal darkness back again!?" Max shouted. Dumpika nodded. Max panicked even more. " WHAT AM I GONNA DO!?" Max yelled. Ash and Pikachu tried to calm him down again.

" Calm down, Max! It's not the end of the world! We'll still rescue them! Trust me. Me and Pikachu fought Lord Mightyena without my Pokémon!" said Ash feeling confident. Max looks confused.

" Isn't rare for trainers to fight Pokémon without Pokémon?" said Max. Ash has to agree with Max there.

" Even I didn't notice that myself. I mean I did already learn Force Palm." said Ash. Max is now surprised.

" I didn't know trainers use Pokémon moves!" said Max.

" I know! It's weird!" said Ash. But Oak cleared his throat.

" Uh, I hate to interrupt, but we're getting a little off-track here." said Oak. Ash remembered now.

" Ah! That's right! We came here because your sister send us this old map that leads to both the 7 Poké Crystals and the Thousand-Year Door!" said Ash. Pikankly looked awestruck of what Ash said.

" What?! You have the old map?! Let me take a look of that!" said Pikankly. Then Ash showed Pikankly the map. Pikankly examined it. " Hmm! This is no joke! This actually is the old map that leads to the Thousand-Year Door! I thought it was just a rumor, but it turns out it wasn't!" said Pikankly. Max remembers now.

" My grandma used to tell me stories about the Thousand-Year Door! And as a matter of fact, she also told me the legendary hero and his Pokémon companion! Which means...You were right, Ash! You are the legendary hero! And Pikachu's your legendary Pokémon companion! So I guess it is true!" Max giggled. " Sorry for ever doubting you." Max sweat dropped. Ash understands what Max is saying. " But how are we gonna find both 7 Poké Crystals and the Thousand-Year Door and get my sister and Blaziken back?" Max asked. Then Pikankly knows the first answer.

" I think I know where the Thousand-Year Door is! Follow me!" said Pikankly. And they did. Outside of Pikankly's place. " This fence is really old and loose. Let me just..." said Pikankly as he loosens the fence. " There we go! There it is!" said Pikankly pointing at the pipe. Ash and the others are confused.

" Uh, Professor, that's the pipe that leads down to the sewer." said Dumpika. Pikankly smirked.

" Maybe so, but that's the only part of finding the Thousand-Year Door! Follow me!" said Pikankly as he went down to the sewer. Dumpika gulped.

" The sewer's so grody down there!" Dumpika said looking scared. But that doesn't stop Ash and his Pikachu.

" It is, but it's the only way! Come on, Pikachu!" said Ash as he jumped down into the sewer.

" Right back at ya, Ash!" said Pikachu as he jumped down to the sewer also. Oak joined too.

" Last one in is a rotten Pokémon Egg!" Max giggled as he jumped in. Dumpika is being left behind. She hates going down, but has no choice.

" Hey! Wait for me!" Dumpika said as she jumped in.

PART 4 COMING SOON!


	5. Prologue: A Pokémon's Welcome(Part 4)

In the sewers, Ash and his friends journey to find the Thousand-Year Door. But suddenly, they ran into bad Pokémon. It was 3 Rattatas.

" Hey, bub! What are you doing in our home?" said the first Rattata. The gang felt like they're being threatened.

" Can it, you! We're looking for the Thousand-Year Door! That's why we're searching in the sewers!" said Ash. The Rattatas laughed.

" Well this is our home, buster! So beat it!" said the second Rattata. Then they eyeballed on Dumpika.

" Ho ho! Yeah! Unless this sweet cheeks want to hang out with us!" said the third Rattata.

" Me? Dating you guys? Yuck! I rather kissed a Garbador!" said Dumpika feeling grossed out. The Rattatas got rejected by Dumpika.

" Ouch! That's no way to reject a Pokémon, toots! Alright! Have it your way! But you'd better leave our home or we'll force you to leave!" said the first Rattata.

" Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try!" said Ash.

" Yeah! Over our dead bodies!" said Pikachu. The Rattatas felt threatened too.

" Alright, bub! You asked for it!" The second Rattata said. The battle begins as Dumpika decided to join the battle. Pikachu used Thunderbolt on the first Rattata. Dumpika used Thundershock on the second Rattata. Then, Ash used Force Palm on the third Rattata. It's Super Effective as he K. O.'d the third Rattata.

" No! Ratnick!" said the first Rattata. The Rattatas were shocked.

" How did he learned that move?! Could it be that he's...the legendary hero?!" The second Rattata said.

" It could be that he is!" said the first Rattata. The Rattatas got scared, picked up Ratnick and fled from battle. The battle was over. Max was amazed.

" That was AWESOME! I guess you can learn Pokémon moves as a trainer! I wonder if I can do that?" said Max jumpin around in excitement.

" There's no time to celebrate! We need to look for the Thousand-Year Door!" said Pikankly. Max stopped jumping around and the gang continued. When they got to the B3F of the sewers. They saw a path. But it was too high up.

" How are we gonna get up there?" said Max. Ash tried to think.

" I don't any Flying-type Pokémon with me. So maybe...I wonder if I'll learn and use Fly?" Ash said in his thought. Then he, Pikachu and Dumpika saw the stairs. " Maybe this path will lead us to another path!" said Ash. They walked up the stairs and saw another door. They went in and saw an orb.

" Hey, there's an orb! What is doing in here?" said Max.

" I don't know. According to this, the legendary hero touched this and something happened." said Dumpika. Then they looked at Ash.

" I guess I'd better touch it." said Ash. Professor Oak and Pikankly agreed. When Ash touched the orb, something happened. The orb began to shine. Then suddenly, a ray of light hits on Ash. And all of sudden, Ash was right. He learned the new move: Fly.

" Now I remember! When the legendary hero touched it, it learned the new move: Fly!" said Pikankly.

" So I was right? Sweet!" said Ash feeling elated.

" But how are we gonna get across if too many people rides on him?" Max asked. Pikankly chuckled.

" Not a problem. If Ash uses Fly, we'll all ride on him! It's part of magic!" said Pikankly. Ash was afraid of this, but decides to trust Pikankly on this one. When Ash uses Fly, he got bigger for five people. Not to mention, Ash's arms turned into wings. So Ash flew to the other side. Then he landed and people got off. Ash returned to normal size and his wings turned back into arms. On the other side is none other than...THE THOUSAND-YEAR DOOR! Ash and his friends finally found it. " Behold! The Thousand-Year Door!" said Pikankly. Ash, Pikachu, Dumpika, Oak and Max are amazed.

" So...this is the Thousand-Year Door? This is what May was talking about?" said Ash.

" It's HUGE!" said Max. But Oak thought about something.

" But how are we gonna open it without the Poké Crystals?" said Oak. Then Ash looked at the pedestal.

" Maybe this pedestal will be the answer!" said Ash. Pikankly agreed.

" That' right. That pedestal is the one who will tell us where the location of the Poké Crystals are at! Go on. Step on it!" Pikankly said to Ash and Pikachu. So they stepped on the pedestal. Just then, the map started to glow. " Go on! Hold the map up!" said Pikankly. So Ash hold up the map and the map began to lift in the air. Then, a ray of light beamed down at the map and then...the map showed the first location towards the first Poké Crystal. When the map finished glowing, Ash examined the map.

" Just as I thought! That light beamed at the map and the map's showing us the first location to the first Poké Crystal! It's amazing!" said Ash. Everyone was surprised. Especially Max and Oak.

" Right! Let's head back to my place and it'll tell us where the first Poké Crystal is located at!" said Pikankly. They agreed and headed back to Pikankly's place.

LAST PART COMING SOON!


	6. Prologue: A Pokémon's Welcome(Last Part)

Back at Pikankly's place, Pikankly looked up what the first location of the first Poké Crystal is at.

" Well, according to this, the first Poké Crystal is at Squirtle Village." said Pikankly. Ash did remembered that he used to have a Squirtle on his team during the Kanto, Orange Island and Johto journey.

" Squirtle Village, huh? It reminds me of when my Squirtle joined the team when I was on my journey in Kanto! Ah, memories..." said Ash.

" But we don't have time for memories! We gotta get the Poké Crystal first!" said Dumpika. Ash knows that.

" Yes, yes. I know." said Ash feeling annoyed. Then Ash thought about if May and her Blaziken are okay. " I hope they're alright. I hate to see them get hurt by the Darkrai clan." Ash said in his thought. Oak looked at Ash.

" Something wrong, Ash?" Oak asked. Ash looked really worried. " Ooooh...it's about May and Blaziken, isn't it? Don't worry, Ash. I'm sure they're alright!" Oak smiled. Pikachu comforts Ash telling him not to worry too much. Ash smiled and felt better.

" You're right! I shouldn't be worried! Me, Pikachu and Dumpika will find all 7 of the Poké Crystals, opened the Thousand-Year Door and not only that, but we'll rescue both May and Blaziken in no time!" Ash said feeling confident and ambitious. Oak smiled.

" That's the spirit, Ash! Well, I think I'd better stay here with Pikankly. Max, would you like to help?" said Oak. Max looked at Oak.

" W-what about my sister?" said Max. Ash compliments Max.

" Max, don't worry! I'll find your sister! I promise." said Ash. Pikachu agreed. Max paused for a minute...and accepts Ash's words.

" Okay. Good luck on your adventure!" said Max. Ash nods as he, Pikachu and Dumpika walked out the door, went to the sewers and went to Squirtle Village. Their adventure has begun!

END OF PROLOGUE


	7. Chapter 1: Castle and Dragonite(Part 1)

When Ash, Pikachu and Dumpika arrived in a place called "Sunflora Meadows", they saw a shadowy figure heading towards the castle. It appeared to be a giant Dragonite heading to his castle.

" That is one big Pokémon! But we've seen worse." said Ash. Pikachu couldn't agree more.

" What are you talking about?" said Dumpika. Ash explained.

" Back then, before I met May from the Hoenn region, Me, Misty and Brock were stranded on an island along with Team Rocket. Our Pokémon got separate too and we had to go find them. But then we were ambushed by giant Pokémon on that island! But I'm glad we're safe!" Ash chuckled as he finished the story. Dumpika was dumbstruck.

" That was...an intense adventure you and your friends had." Dumpika sweat dropped. But Pikachu interrupted.

" I hate to interrupt, but we don't have time for stories like that! We gotta find a Poké Crystal so we can open the Thousand-Year Door!" Pikachu said. Ash and Dumpika agreed.

" Right. Sorry, Pikachu." said Ash.

" Sorry! We got a little sidetracked!" Dumpika sweat dropped again. They journeyed towards Squirtle Village. At Squirtle Village, The Squirtle people saw Ash, Pikachu and Dumpika who arrived at the village.

" Who are you, people?" said the Squirtle citizen. Ash looked at the Squirtle citizen and was about to say something, but got interrupted when the Squirtle citizen looked at Ash and Pikachu. " Wait a minute...could it be? It is! Hey, everyone! It's the legendary hero and his Pokémon companion!" The Squirtle citizen shouted. Everyone in the Squirtle village were excited that the legendary hero, Ash Ketchum and his Pokémon companion, Pikachu arrived. Especially the Wartortle in a hoodie.

" Look, I appreciate being famous and all, but we don't have time! We gotta get the first Poké Crystal and unlock the Thousand-Year Door! Do you know where it is?" Ash asked. Then the Squirtle villagers remembered and were frozen in fear. " W-what's wrong? Are you cold? It seems to be nice outside." said Ash looking confused.

" We know where the first Poké Crystal is at, but we're too scared to tell you!" said the second Squirtle citizen.

" Perhaps I can explain." said the Blastoise elder. " Turns out that the first Poké Crystal is at Hooknite's castle. However, Hooknite was a Pokémon-eating Dragonite! So anyone who dares fight against Hooknite will be devoured!" he said again. Then Ash, Pikachu and Dumpika remembered that giant Dragonite that flew towards his castle.

" Wait a second...You mean to tell that that giant Dragonite that flew to his castle is actually-!?" Ash said feeling shocked. So did the Squirtle villagers.

" Yes! That was him! That's Hooknite!" said the Blastoise elder. Ash then gulped nervously.

" I-I didn't realized that that Dragonite eats Pokémon! So you're meaning to tell me that the first Poké Crystal is at his castle?!" said Ash. The Blastoise elder nodded. Ash felt even more scared. So did Pikachu and Dumpika. " This is going to be a painful adventure..." Ash said in his mind. Then, now started to feel brave, Pikachu told Ash,

" We can't just sit here and be cowards forever! We must get that Poké Crystal and opened that door! Not only that, but we also need to save May and Blaziken too!" Pikachu said. Ash remembered now and starts filling his soul with bravery.

" Right! Don't worry, Squirtle citizens! We'll get that Poké Crystal and defeat Hooknite!" said Ash feeling confident. The Squirtle villagers are even more shocked.

" Are you serious?! That's suicide!" said the third Squirtle citizen. Ash, Pikachu and Dumpika had no other choice.

" Well in order to go to Hooknite's castle, you need to get the Sun stone and the Moon stone from the Pineco fortress in order to unlock the path towards Hooknite's castle! Good luck!" said the Blastoise elder. Ash feeling confident and ambitious understands as he, Pikachu and Dumpika went to the Pineco fortress. But they were stopped by a Wartortle in a hoodie.

" Um...hi. Listen, can I? Um...no, never mind." said the Wartortle in the hoodie. Ash, Pikachu and Dumpika felt confused, but decides to go to the Pineco fortress anyway.

PART 1 COMING SOON!


	8. Chapter 1: Castle and Dragonite(Part 2)

When Ash, Pikachu and Dumpika arrived to the Pineco fortress, There was a pipe that leads down to the Pineco fortress. Inside the fortress, Ash, Pikachu and Dumpika went to find the Sun and the Moon stone. On the left side, they were being ambushed by Pinecos. So Ash, Pikachu and Dumpika battle their way to get the Sun stone. When they got the Sun stone, they went right to look for the Moon stone. After getting both stones, Ash, Pikachu and Dumpika were about to head back to the village when suddenly, they were ambushed by a bunch of Pinecos. Then, there was a strange figure hidden beneath the Pinecos. It was a Forretress, the leader and the evolution of the Pinecos.

" Trying to take our favorite stones away, huh? Well let's see if you can take 'em after you defeat me!" said the Forretress. The battle begins as Ash used Force Palm on Forretress. Then Pikachu used Iron Tail. Then Dumpika used Thundershock. Forretress used Bug Bite on Ash. Finally, Ash finished him off using Fly. The Forretress was defeated. " OUCH! Okay, okay! You can take them! Just leave us alone!" the Forretress said as him and the other Pinecos ran away. Ash and his friends were relieved that they got the stones.

" **phew** That was close! Almost got my butt kicked by a Forretress. Anyway, let's head back to Squirtle village!" said Ash as they went back to the Squirtle village. Back at the village, everyone was relieved that Ash, Pikachu and Dumpika are okay.

" Congratulations, legendary hero Ash Ketchum and friends! Well done! But it's not over yet. For you have to defeat Hooknite and save the village!" said the Blastoise elder. Ash understands.

" Don't worry. Me, Pikachu and Dumpika will take down that giant Dragonite in no time...I hope." Ash said feeling more concerned, but decided to man up.

" Oh my! You heroes are injured! Don't worry. The Chansey recovery house will heal you guys up!" the Blastoise elder said. When Ash, Pikachu and Dumpika went to the recovery house to get healed, and after they got healed up, Ash, Pikachu and Dumpika are ready to take down Hooknite. Ash was still wondering about the Wartortle in a hoodie. So they went to Hooknite's castle. But then they got stopped by the Wartortle in a hoodie again.

" Um...hi. Listen, Can I...um...Can I...Um...Oh please take me with you! I need your help PLEASE!" said the Wartortle in a hoodie. Ash, Pikachu and Dumpika were surprised that the Wartortle said that.

" Whoa, hey! Take it easy! Tell us what's wrong." said Ash. The Wartortle told them what happened.

" You see, my father, Tortles, went off to fight Hooknite by himself. The problem is he hasn't come back home. That's why I need your help PLEASE! Please take me with you so I find my father again!" said the Wartortle in a hoodie. Then Ash thought for a minute.

" What do you think, Ash?" said Dumpika. Ash also remembered that his father didn't return home at all. So Ash accepts his offer.

" Sure! You can come along!" said Ash. The Wartortle looks overjoyed.

" Oh, golly! Thank you! By the way, my name's Tort. A pleasure to meet you!" said Tort.

" I'm Ash from Pallet Town. And this is my partner, Pikachu." said Ash.

" Hi! The more the merrier!" said Pikachu.

" And I'm Dumpika, the student from Pikachu University. Nice to meet you, Tort!" said Dumpika. Tort finally joined Ash and his friends to help him defeat Hooknite. Just then, Tort's girlfriend, Squirty appeared.

" Tort, don't you think it's too dangerous? Please stay home. I'm worried about your father too, but let Ash and his friends do it, okay?" said Squirty. But Tort declines.

" Sorry, Squirty. But I have to go with Ash and his friends. I have to save dad, ya know?" said Tort. Then Squirty got miffed.

" Fine! IGNORE ME!" said Squirty as she rapid spin towards Ash, Tort and his friends. Ash looked puzzled.

" Who was that?" said Ash.

" That's just my girlfriend, Squirty. She can be overprotective to me." Tort sweat dropped. And so did Ash, Pikachu and Dumpika. Then they went back to unlock a passage towards Hooknite's castle. Then Ash and his friends are ready to defeat Hooknite!

PART 3 COMING SOON!


	9. Chapter 1: Castle and Dragonite(Part 3)

When the gang arrived at Hooknite's castle, Ash was extremely nervous that Hooknite was gonna eat him. Pikachu calms Ash down.

" Don't worry, Ash! Even though we're gonna get eaten, we can still defeat Hooknite!" said Pikachu.

" He's right! Try not to worry too much. We'll defeat Hooknite, save Tort's father and reclaim one of the Poké Crystals in no time!" said Dumpika. Tort agrees.

" I hope my dad's alright..." Tort said in his thought. Ash took a deep breath and exhaled, feeling confident and brave to ready to defeat Hooknite and reclaim the Poké Crystal.

" Alright! Let's do this!" said Ash, feeling brave. Everyone cheered to Ash. Suddenly, Ash can't take his mind off of both May and Blaziken. " Hold tight, May and Blaziken. We're coming!" Ash said in his thought. When they stepped inside of Hooknite's castle, they heard a roar and Hooknite's voice.

" Who dares barge into my castle?! For those who trespassed my castle shall leave or be eaten! I'm warning you! Leave this place at once or suffer the consequences!" said Hooknite. Ash started shaking with fear.

" W-was that...?" Ash quivered.

" That's him! That's Hooknite! The Dragonite my father is after!" said Tort. Ash shivered in fear, but calms down and decides to use his bravery. Ash then asked Tort a question.

" Say, Tort, does Hooknite have any weakness? Other than types?" Ash asked. Tort smirked.

" His weakness is a sound of a Bug-type Pokémon. That Pokémon's name begins with "Kricket" and ends with "Tot"!" Tort chuckled. Ash never heard of that Pokémon before.

" Kricketot?" said Ash feeling confused. Tort nodded.

" Yep! Kricketot." said Tort. Ash looked puzzled.

" I don't think I heard about that Pokémon's name before...or seen that Pokémon before." Ash said. But Dumpika interrupts the conversation.

" I hate to interrupt you conversation, but we got a Poké Crystal to retrieve!" said Dumpika feeling irritated.

" Right. Sorry, sorry!" Ash sweat dropped. So the gang investigate Hooknite's castle. In the next room, they came upon the Squirtle, Wartortle and Blastoise skeletons. " Wow! For a Dragonite, he sure does have an appetite." said Ash feeling even more nervous. Then Tort gazed at the Wartortle skeleton in a brown jacket.

" Oh my Arceus! It's can't be! DAAAAAAAAD!" Tort cried. Then Ash looked at the skeleton.

" Uh, Tort, I don't think this skeleton is your dad." said Ash. Tort looked at Ash.

" A-are you sure? Why?" said Tort. Then Ash stumbled upon a letter.

" I think you'd better read this." said Ash. Then Tort read the letter.

Dear son,

I went off to fight off Hooknite. I won't be back until he is defeated. If you see your mother, tell her I still love her and I still love you. You will always be my son, Kolotortle.

Love,

Dad

" Wha? My son, Kolotortle? Not Tort?!" Tort blushed in embarrassment. " Whoopsie! I guess this isn't my dad after all! Heh heh...My bad." Tort giggled. Ash, Pikachu and Dumpika sweat dropped.

" Don't scare us like that! You wanna give me a heart attack?!" Dumpika barked at Tort.

" Dumpika, be nice. He's not that dumb." said Ash.

" Which means, your father's still alive! I hope he's okay." said Pikachu. Tort sighed.

" Yeah...I hope..." Tort said feeling gloomed. Dumpika felt bad for yelling at him.

" Hey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bark at you." Dumpika said feeling guilty. Tort sighed again.

" It's okay. I forgive you. It's just that...the people in my village are worried about him. He went off to defeat Hooknite and still hasn't return! That's why I'm worried about him...and so does Squirty." Tort said as he started crying. Ash tried to comfort him.

" Hey, it's okay. I feel your pain. My dad hasn't come back for a long time. And there are sometimes where I want to cry too. But I don't because as a 10-year old, I'm more confident and brave! Even though my dad never came home." said Ash. Tort looked at Ash.

" ...Are you sure?" said Tort. Ash chuckled.

" Positive! And when we find your father again, you'll be happy too!" said Ash. Tort smiled.

" Thanks, Ash. You sure know how to make a Pokémon feel better!" Tort giggled. They continued inside Hooknite's castle. But suddenly, one of the Blastoise skeleton started moving.

" **gasp** Whoever trespassed our territory will feel our wrath!" said the Blastoise skeleton. Just then, an army of Squirtle skeletons attacked Ash and his friends.

" If we don't act now, we're gonna get eaten!" said Dumpika. Just then, Ash felt something in his body. It was a new move: Shadow Ball! Ash learned a Ghost-type move! Since Ghost-types are weak to Ghost-type moves, Ash charges a Shadow Ball and unleashes it to defeat the entire army of Squirtle skeletons. Ash could not believe it in his eyes.

" Another move I learned? This time, it's Ghost-type move?" said Ash. Pikachu, Dumpika and Tort cheered for him. Ash felt confident and brave as he and his gang continued on to defeat Hooknite and reclaim the Poké Crystal.

NEXT PART COMING SOON!


	10. Chapter 1: Castle and Dragonite(Part 4)

Continuing venturing around in Hooknite's castle, in the next room, Ash and his friends stumbled upon another orb.

" Huh...another orb? I wonder if that means I'll learn another move?" said Ash. Dumpika was thinking the same thing.

" Only one way to find out. Touch it." said Dumpika. Then Ash touched the orb and then...the orb started to glow and a ray of light hit Ash out of nowhere! Ash learned a new move: Draco Meteor!

" This is...a Dragon-type move! I wonder if this'll help me defeat Hooknite?" Ash wondered.

" It should! Dragon-type moves are strong against Dragon-type Pokémon!" Dumpika said. Torts agrees.

" Maybe that'll help us defeat Hooknite!" said Torts. Ash thought for a minute...and then smiled. They continued venturing around Hooknite's castle. Just then, Ash and his friends went into a room. And all of a sudden...there was someone there. It was a female Meowth!

" A female Meowth? I hope she isn't related to Team Rocket." said Ash in his thought. Just then, the female Meowth looked at Ash and his friends.

" Oh, my, my, my! Aren't you a cutie? 3 Please to meet you!" said the female Meowth. Everyone looked confused. Even Dumpika.

" Umm, excuse me, but who are you and what are you doing here?" said Dumpika. The female Meowth giggled.

" Why, I'm Poképort's master thief, Ms. Meowth~! No autographs please. Hee hee hee~! 3" Ms. Meowth giggled. Ash looked at Ms. Meowth.

" Just to be clear, you aren't related to Team Rocket, right?" Ash asked Ms. Meowth.

" Team who? Never heard of it." said Ms. Meowth. Ash sighed a relief.

" Okay, that's good! Because we had to deal with Team Rocket and their Meowth! But I'm glad you're not one of them." Ash sighed of relief again. Ms. Meowth giggled again.

" Oh no, no, no, no, no! I'm not working for those Team bozos! I work for myself and the other people too~!" Ms. Meowth said. Dumpika looked kinda annoyed.

" You're one weird Pokémon." said Dumpika. Ms. Meowth giggled.

" Well, I get that from a lot of people~!" Ms. Meowth said. Then she looked at Ash and Pikachu...and is awestruck. " My, my, my! You must be the legendary hero and his Pokémon companion, correct?" said Ms. Meowth. Ash and Pikachu nodded.

" Yep! Nice to meet you! I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town! And this is my partner, Pikachu!" Ash smiled.

" Please to meet you!" said Pikachu. Ms. Meowth giggled and blushed.

" I think you're kinda cute~! Let me give you something~! 3" Ms. Meowth said as she gives both Ash and Pikachu a kiss on the cheek. Ash and Pikachu blushed.

" Uuh...thanks, I guess?" said Ash. Ms. Meowth giggled.

" Well maybe one day, we'll team up and save the world in no time~! Until then, I gotta go! See ya~! 3" Ms. Meowth said as she was about to leave the castle. But then she stopped. " Oh! I almost forgot! If you're planning to defeat Hooknite, use this!" said Ms. Meowth as she gave Ash the Kricketot badge. " This badge is Hooknite's weakness. You're gonna need that to defeat him~! 3" Ms. Meowth winked as she leaves the castle. Torts looked at the Kricketot badge.

" That's it! That's the badge we need to defeat Hooknite!" said Torts feeling elated. Ash looked puzzled.

" So this is a Kricketot? Don't think I see one of those before." said Ash. Dumpika even more annoyed.

" Whatever! We got the badge. Let's go defeat Hooknite and get the Poké Crystal already!" said Dumpika. So they continued venturing around Hooknite's castle until they reached a door that leads to Hooknite himself.

" I guess we're ready." Ash gulped. Everyone looked nervous except Torts.

" Don't worry. We'll defeat Hooknite! And not only will we get the Poké Crystal, but I'll be able to see my dad again!" said Torts feeling determined. Ash took a deep breath and exhaled...and went inside to defeat Hooknite to get the first Poké Crystal. Ash stills wonders if May and Blaziken are okay.

LAST PART COMING SOON!


	11. Chapter 1: Castle and Dragonite(Final)

When Ash and his friends entered Hooknite's room, they stumbled upon a giant Dragonite named...HOOKNITE! Ash feels scared now, but is trying to be brave.

" So you finally made it, huh? I warned you! Now you're asking for it!" said Hooknite. Ash and his friends feels scared. Especially Torts. Hooknite chuckled maniacally. " You guys look tasty! Ho ho ho! Where's my bib?" said Hooknite. Ash stood up to him.

" I'm-I'm not afraid of you! Me and my friends will defeat you and reclaim the first Poké Crystal!" said Ash. Torts stood up to him too.

" And you will give me back my father!" said Torts. Hooknite looked at Ash and Pikachu.

" Don't tell me...you're the legendary hero and his Pokémon companion?! Ho ho ho! This is too good to be true! I'll eat you and your friend here, along with your other friends!" Hooknite laughed maniacally. Ash gulped and stood up. The battle begins! Pikachu used Thunderbolt. It's super effective! Dumpika used Quick attack. Then Torts used Water Gun. They tried to attack Hooknite, but Hooknite was a powerful foe! Hooknite laughed. " You call yourself the legendary hero? You're too much of a coward to defeat me! HA HA HA!" Hooknite laughed maniacally. Ash realized that Hooknite was right. Ash was about to be eaten...when suddenly...he heard a voice.

" Ash! Don't give up! Do your best!" said a mysterious voice. Ash recognized that voice. It was May's voice.

" M-May? You can hear me?" said Ash.

" Wear the badge! It'll help you defeat Hooknite! Then finish him off with Draco Meteor!" said May's voice. Ash remembered that Ms. Meowth gave Ash the Kricketot badge. The voice disappeared and Ash took May's advice and wears the badge.

" Any last words before I gobble you up?" said Hooknite. Ash smirked.

" Just this...DRACO METEOR!" said Ash and unleashed Draco Meteor with sounds of Kricketot. It's super effective!

" N-no! How did you know m-my...weak...ness?" said Hooknite as he fainted. At last, Hooknite was finally defeated.

" I...I did it. I DEFEATED HOOKNITE!" Ash said feeling happy. Ash's friends cheered on Ash.

" You did it, Ash! You defeated Hooknite! Now the citizen of the Squirtle village will be pleased!" said Dumpika. Pikachu was even more happy!

" Good job, Ash! Way to go!" said Pikachu feeling elated. But then, Torts felt worried about his father.

" But what about dad?" said Torts. Ash and his friends remembered.

" And where's the Poké Crystal?" said Dumpika. Just then, something came out of Hooknite's mouth. It was...Torts' father.

" Torts, my boy! You came to save me!" said Torts' father. Torts saw his father alive.

" D-dad? DAD! You're okay!" Torts cried as he ran up and hug his father. Ash, Pikachu and Dumpika were glad that Torts' father is okay.

" So you're Torts' father?" said Ash. Torts' father chuckled.

" That's right! And you must be the legendary hero and his Pokémon companion, right?" said Torts' father.

" That's right! I'm Ash from Pallet Town! And this is my partner, Pikachu!" said Ash. Pikachu introduced himself to Torts' father.

" Pleased to meet you! I'm Blastsmith, Torts' father and the hero of the Squirtle village. So you, your friends and my son saved me from Hooknite, correct?" said Blastsmith. Ash nodded.

" And all it took was to find Hooknite's weakness!" said Dumpika. Ash giggled.

" We're glad you're okay. But we still need to find the Poké Crystal. So we can open the Thousand-Year Door." said Ash.

" Poké Crystal? You mean this?" said Blastsmith as he showed the first Poké Crystal. Ash and his friends were amazed.

" Yes! That's it! That's the Poké Crystal! We need that to get to the Thousand-Year Door!" said Dumpika. Blastsmith chuckled.

" Well you can have it. You earned it for saving me and the town!" Blastsmith winked. Ash and his friends were happy and got there first Poké Crystal.

" One down, six more to go!" said Dumpika.

" We'll find those Poké Crystals in no time!" said Ash. Blastsmith chuckled.

" As long as you're with my son's side!" said Blastsmith. Torts looked at his father.

" You mean...it's okay if I go with Ash and his friends to find the rest of the Poké Crystals?!" said Torts. Blastsmith nodded. Torts jumped with glee. " Thanks, dad! You won't regret it!" said Torts. He walked to Ash. " I'm coming with you on your adventure!" said Torts. Ash chuckled.

" Great! We'll make a great team!" said Ash. Everyone agreed. Ash looked outside. " Thank you, May. And don't worry! I'll rescue you." said Ash in his thought. Ash and his friends' adventure had only begun.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	12. May and Blaziken Chapter 1

(This takes place after the 1st chapter of Ash and his friends' adventure. This is the first chapter of May and Blaziken, being captured by the Darkrai clan. Happy reading!)

At the moon, at the Darkrai clan HQ, the Darkrai soldiers had May and Blaziken captive and is leading them to Sir Darkrai himself.

" Sir Darkrai, we've found those people who found the treasure map." said Lord Mightyena. Sir Darkrai looked at them.

" Excellent. And who might you two be?" said Sir Darkrai. But May refuses to tell her name.

" Why should I tell?! You kidnapped us while we're in the middle of venturing on our own!" May barked. Blaziken sweat dropped.

" Hey, you're the one who isn't listening to your father!" said Blaziken. May glared at him.

" Shut up! So what? I'm tired of listening to that old hoot! He never pays attention to me and Max!" said May. Blaziken got irritated.

" That's because he was too busy being a gym leader, you idiot!" said Blaziken. The two started arguing until...

" ENOUGH! I will not tolerate that behavior! All I asked you two is what is your name?!" Sir Darkrai shouted. May smirked.

" If you want to know, I'm May from the Hoenn region. I'm a Pokémon coordinator! And this is my partner, Blaziken!" said May. Blaziken face palmed.

" So much for keeping it a secret." Blaziken said in his thought. Sir Darkrai chuckled.

" I see. Now here's my next question: where is the map?" Sir Darkrai asked.

" Hmph! Like I would tell you from an old fart like you!" said May. Blaziken could not believe his eyes.

" Aaand you just made a death wish." Blaziken face palmed again. Sir Darkrai got miffed.

" Excuse me!? Old fart!? Why, you little-!" Sir Darkrai yelled, but is interrupted by a call.

" Um, Sir Darkrai? I want to tell you something." said one of the Darkrai soldiers.

" GRR! What is it this time?! Can't you see I'm busy?! I need that map to find the Poké Crystal! So I open the Thousand-Year Door!" Sir Darkrai barked.

" Uuh, yeah, about that. Someone already has the map and one of the Poké Crystals." said the Darkrai soldier. Everyone was bewildered.

" WHAT?! Who took it?!" said Sir Darkrai.

" It was, like, a 10-year old boy with cap and the little yellow mouse." said the Darkrai soldier. May and Blaziken knew who it was.

" Ash! And Pikachu! Oh no!" said May. Blaziken sweat dropped.

" So much for sending them the map." said Blaziken.

" Blaziken, shush!" said May, but it was too late. Sir Darkrai heard everything.

" So you sent him that map?! Why you-!" Sir Darkrai got angry. " What does this Ash and Pikachu person look like?!" said Sir Darkrai.

" Something like this." said the Darkrai clan as he showed a hologram of both Ash and Pikachu. Sir Darkrai was shocked.

" It can't be! That boy and his Pikachu is the legendary hero and his Pokémon companion!" Sir Darkrai shouted. May and Blaziken could not believe what they just heard.

" Ash and Pikachu is the legendary hero and his Pokémon companion!?" May said in her thought.

" We're doomed!" said Blaziken in his thought. Sir Darkrai looked at May and Blaziken.

" Take them away! Send them to the cell!" said Sir Darkrai. The soldiers took May and Blaziken to the cell. Sir Darkrai glared at the hologram. " You may have the first Poké Crystal, but you will never get the second one!" said Sir Darkrai in his thought. At the cell, May made a big mistake. Blaziken was miffed at her.

" I tried to tell ya! But did you listen? Noooo! Instead, you had to be a brat go on adventuring on your own! What will your father say?!" Blaziken barked. May got irritated.

" Look, Blaziken! Just because I gave the map to Ash and Pikachu doesn't mean that I did it on purpose, okay? I didn't realized that Ash and Pikachu are the legendary heroes! It's not my fault!" said May. Blaziken got even more angrier.

" IT'S TOTALLY YOUR FAULT! BECAUSE OF YOU, YOUR PARENTS ARE GONNA BE DISAPPOINTED THAT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN! AND NOT ONLY THAT, BUT THEY'RE GONNA BE WORRIED-SICK THAT WE'VE BEEN CAPTURED BECAUSE OF YOU!" Blaziken yelled at her. May got even angrier.

" WELL SO-RRY FOR GETTING US CAPTURED! HAPPY!?" May barked. But then the speaker's been turned on.

" HEY! Keep it down, you two! Remember, you are prisoners! SO NO ARGUING!" said the soldier. Then May and Blaziken went to their corners, not speaking to each other anymore. 3 hours later, May finally realized the mistake she made. She realized that Blaziken was right. She could've listened to her father. She is now, regretting for what she said...and started bursting to tears. May cried because of that heated argument she and Blaziken got into. Blaziken looked at her, feeling guilty for yelling at her. Blaziken walked up to her.

" Hey...it's alright. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean to make you cry." Blaziken said, feeling sorry for himself. May looked at Blaziken...and then hugged him.

" **sniff** I'm sorry, Blaziken! **Sob** You were right! I should've listened to my dad! I got us into this mess! And- **sob** And-!" May let out a big cry. Now Blaziken felt really guilty. " I want my mommy and daddy! I want my brother, MaaAaax!" May cried some more. They felt guilty towards each other.

" I understand. Just don't ever do that again." said Blaziken as he also burst into tears. They both forgave each other. Just then, the door automatically opened itself. They both looked at the opened door. " That's weird. I don't remember the door opened itself." said Blaziken. May wiped her tears.

" I think we'd better go check it out." May said. Blaziken agreed. They stepped out of the cell and another door opened. They walked into a computer room.

" The heck is this?" said Blaziken. May shrugged her shoulders. Then the computer started talking.

" I heard what happened to you two." said the computer. May and Blaziken looked at the computer.

" Who are you?" said May.

" And why are you helping us?" said Blaziken. The computer started talking again.

" I am TEC, the master computer of the Darkrai clan HQ. I heard you two had a spat, but forgave each other." said TEC. May and Blaziken looked at each other...and laughed.

" Yeah, I was kinda stubborn." said May.

" And I was being overprotective." said Blaziken. They both laughed again.

" I understand. It could be that you two are lonely and homesick. But that's not part of it. You two haven't worked together for a long time." said TEC. May and Blaziken realized it now.

" Well we did travel with Ash and Pikachu. And we're about to leave to the Johto region. I guess I was too focused on becoming a Pokémon coordinator. And not to mention, I did acted like...Ash..." said May as she felt disappointed to herself. " Maybe my behavior's gotten out of control." May said to herself. Then she looked at Blaziken. " I'm sorry, Blaziken. I guess I should've listen to you. I guess this is not what teamwork is all about." said May, feeling the guilt coming towards her. Blaziken nodded.

" I forgive you, May." said Blaziken. TEC is now pleased that May and Blaziken are now working as a team again.

" Do not worry, you two. I will help. If there's anything you want, please ask me." said TEC. May thought of something.

" Can you send emails to anyone?" May asked.

" Yes. Why?" TEC asked.

" I want to send an email to Ash and Pikachu!" said May. Blaziken agreed.

" I take it Ash and Pikachu are worried about you two?" said TEC. They both nodded. " Very well. Please type your message and then I will send it to him." said TEC. May nodded and typed a message to Ash and Pikachu. After she finished, the message was sent to Ash and Pikachu. " Your message is sent. Thank you. It's getting late, you two. You may return." said TEC. And they did. May and Blaziken may had an argument, but now, they decided to work together again.

END OF CHAPTER 1

(Sorry this chapter turned out to be more dramatic and had a conflict in it, but that's what stories is all about! Anywho, I will do a Team Rocket chapter too! Thanks for reading this chapter!)


	13. Team Rocket Chapter 1

(This is it! The first chapter of the Team Rocket saga! Enjoy reading!)

Meanwhile, at the Team Rocket HQ, Jessie, James and Meowth went to talk to the boss.

" Hey, boss! We want to talk to you!" said Meowth. Giovanni glared at them.

" This better be important!" Giovanni barked. Team Rocket got scared.

" We just heard the news that that twerp and his Pikachu went to Poképort to collect all 7 of the Poké Crystals and opened the Thousand-Year Door!" said James.

" According to where that twerp is, it turns out that that she-twerp and her Blaziken sent an old map to that twerp and his Pikachu! Unfortunately, those evil bad guys, known as the Darkrai Clan kidnapped that she-twerp and her Blaziken. So that twerp and his Pikachu are not only gonna collect the Poké Crystals and unlock the Thousand-Year Door, but he and his Pikachu are gonna rescue her and the Blaziken too!" said Jessie. Then Giovanni remembered something.

" Could it be that that boy and his Pokémon are the legendary hero and his Pokémon companion?" said Giovanni. Jessie, James and Meowth could not believe what they just heard.

" The legendary what?" said Team Rocket. Giovanni got irritated.

" THE LEGENDARY HERO AND HIS POKéMON COMPANION, YOU IDIOTS!" Giovanni barked. Team Rocket got even more scared. " According to the prophecy, the legendary hero and his Pokémon companion saved the world from the eternal darkness. But what's hidden beneath the Thousand-Year Door is the legendary treasure that holds something artificial! I need you bozos to go collect the Poké Crystals and unlock that Thousand-Year Door! And while you're at it, don't forget your original assignment: Capture that boy's Pikachu! Do I make myself clear?" said Giovanni.

" Yes, boss!" said Meowth.

" Whatever you say, boss!" said Jessie.

" We'll do it for you, boss!" said James.

" Good. Dismissed!" said Giovanni. Jessie, James and Meowth left their boss's office.

" You know, I'm getting really tired of working with him!" said Jessie angrily. James and Meowth agreed.

" I agree wit you, Jess. He's been driving us insane! One day, we will had enough of him and quit this job!" said James.

" Even I got tired of the boss and his Poisian! I really had enough o' dis!" said Meowth. They all agreed, but now, they must do what the boss saids and go to Poképort to collect the 7 Poké Crystals. What they didn't know is that Ash and his friends got the 1st Poké Crystal. So Ash and his friends beat them to it! Will Team Rocket collect all 7 of the Poké Crystals? Will Ash and his friends gather the rest of the crystals in order to open the Thousand-Year Door? And more importantly, will Ash and Pikachu rescue May and Blaziken from the evil Darkrai clan?

TO BE CONTINUED...

(And that's the end of the 1st Chapter! Now, I got good news and bad news. I'll start with the bad news: I decided to take a break of Pokémon and the Thousand-Year Door fanfic series. But don't worry! This project is NOT dead! It's gonna be on hiatus for a while because I need to relax my brain in case if I'll get back to this series again!

The Good news: I decided to start a new fanfic project! It's called," Kirby: A brand new adventure in Dreamland!" It's a project that I came up with since either Middle or Hig School years! It was originally gonna be called," Kirby: Right back at ya!: The World", but I decided to change the title instead!

It was originally gonna be an anime series, but I decided to make this into a fanfic series instead.

So yeah, the Pokémon fanfic is NOT dead, but is now in hiatus and starting the day after Wednesday, I will start making the Kirby fanfic series because Wednesday is my birthday! So I won't be able to do it until after my birthday! Just letting you know.

Until then, thanks for reading and maybe one day, I will return to this fanfic project! But for now, Pokémon and the Thousand-Year Door is on hiatus for a while and I will look forward to the Kirby fanfic on Thursday!) ;)


	14. Chapter 2 Prologue(Part 1)

(Hey, everyone! Sorry for the long wait. Been lazy and distracted with other stuff and also had no motivation too.

But I just want to let you know that Pokémon and the Thousand-Year Door is back...for real!

So without further ado, let's get on with the chapter!)

After Ash, Pikachu and their friends rescued Torts's father and retrieved the 1st Poké Crystal, it was time to leave the Squirtle Village and continue on the next journey. So they say good-bye to everyone in the Squirtle Village(except Torts. He's tagging along with Ash, Pikachu and Dumpika.)

" If there's any more trouble, you know where to find us!" Ash winked and waved good-bye.

" We're always counting on you, Ash and Pikachu! Good luck!" The Blastoise elder wished Ash and Pikachu good luck.

" And Torts, you've been a grown Blastoise! I know you can do it! Good luck!" Blastsmith also wishes his son good luck. Even Squirty, Torts's girlfriend wishes him good luck. The entire village said good-bye to Ash, Pikachu and their friends. They headed off to the Thousand-Year Door again to see what the next Poké Crystal is located. When they got back to the Poképort sewers and arrived at the Thousand-Year Door, Ash held up the map and the Poké Crystal. The pedestal glowed again and shine a ray of light on the map. The map showed Ash where the next location is. It showed a really old tree...and showed where the next Poké Crystal is! When the pedestal finished glowing, Ash and his friends looked at the map.

" So this is where our next location is...and where the next Poké Crystal is at too!" Dumpika looked curious.

" Then we'd better show this to Professor Pikankly." said Ash. They agreed and headed back towards Professor Pikankly's place. Professor Pikankly and Professor Oak examined the map.

" Mhmm... yes... just as I thought!" Professor Pikankly knows where the next Poké Crystal is at.

" You know where the next Poké Crystal is?" Ash wondered.

" According to this map and what the book said, the next Poké Crystal is at an old tree in a Bug-Type Forest. It is called...The Great Bug-Type Tree!" Pikankly told them. Ash did remembered going through Viridian Forest towards Pewter City.

" You know, I remembered the time I capture that Caterpie in that forest! But it did scared Misty since she has a fear of Bug-type Pokémon..." Ash remembered. Dumpika gave Ash that look. " I know, I know. Now's not the time to think about memories! You don't have to remind me." Ash felt annoyed. Then Dumpika smiled, realizing what Ash said.

" Along side the memories stuff, I hope my sister's alright!" Max is even more worried. Ash did remembered May's voice when he fought Hooknite. Then, Ash's message machine went off!

" I got a message? From who?" Ash checked the message. It was from May.

Dear Ash,

I'm sorry I was a little careless. Me and my Blaziken did get into a heated argument, but we maked up.

Anyhow, we meet TEC, a computer at the Darkrai clan hideout. And I just want to tell that we're okay.

You don't have to worry about us. We're fine. Just get the Poké Crystals, opened the Thousand-Year Door and find the treasure.

And not only that, but please rescue me and Blaziken! We hate being captive by those Darkrai clan freaks! Thank you.

Oh, and if you see my little brother and my parents, can you tell them I'm sorry being careless and they don't have to worry about me and Blaziken? Thank you and good luck!

Love,

May

After finishing reading the message, Max sighed a relief, realizing that his sister is okay.

" I'm so glad May's alright! I was worried! And yes, I accepted her apology. Just tell her to not do it again, okay?" Max said, feeling happy. Ash agreed. Though, he still couldn't remember what May said to him while fighting against Hooknite.

" Well, now that we're glad that May and Blaziken are okay, I hope you can rescue them while retrieving the Poké Crystals." Oak smiled. But getting back to the basics, Pikankly told Ash something.

" I also remembered! When you get to the Bug-type forest, you'll run into a Spinarak! Those Spinaraks are friendly, but their mortal enemies are the Beedrills! So be careful!" Pikankly gave Ash and Pikachu a reminder. Ash and Pikachu did remembered encountering a hoard of Beedrills back then, but they don't have time to remember. " Until then, good luck retrieving the 2nd Poké Crystal!" Pikankly wished them luck.

" You can count on us!" Ash felt determined and him and his friends went off to go to the Great Bug-type Tree.

NEXT PART COMING SOON...


	15. Chapter 2 Prologue(Final Part)

(Sorry if the first part of the 2nd chapter's prologue is short.

Enjoy this next part!)

Back in the Poképort Sewers, Ash and his friends ventured through the sewers until he noticed a Bug-type Spider Pokémon who went through the tiny hole. Ash and his friends followed him and found him.

" P-please don't hurt me, sir!" The Spinarak said. Ash talked to him.

" I won't! Just calm down! I'm not gonna hurt ya. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and this is my partner, Pikachu!" Ash introduced himself and his Pikachu.

" Pleased to meet you!" Pikachu greets the Spinarak.

" I'm Dumpika, the student from Pikachu University!" Dumpika introduced herself.

" And I'm Torts from the Squirtle Village!" Torts did the same thing. Then the Spinarak looked at Ash and Pikachu.

" Y-you must be the legendary hero and his Pokémon companion! N-nice to meet you! I'm Spinio the Spinarak! I-I come from the Great Bug-type Tree!" Spinio told Ash and his friends. Ash, Pikachu and the rest were just about to head there.

" Hey, that's what we're headed! We're also off to the Great Bug-type Tree! See, the thing is that we're looking for the 2nd Poké Crystal! So we can open up the Thousand-Year Door!" Ash told Spinio. Spinio was right. Ash and Pikachu are indeed, the legendary hero and his Pokémon companion!

" Then you're following the right direction! Follow me!" Spinio leads Ash and his friends to the pipe that lead to the Bug-type Forest. " If we take this pipe to the Bug-type Forest, we'll be able to get to the Great Bug-type Tree in no time!" Spinio showed them the pipe.

" Great! 2nd Poké Crystal, here we come! By the way, what are you doing here? Are ya gonna go to the Great Bug-type Tree yourself?" Ash asked a question. Spinio just remembered that his friends, his sister and the elder were captured.

" My friends, my sister and the elder are held hostage by those evil Dark-type meanies." Spinio cried. Ash and his friends noticed who they are.

" The Darkrai clan, no doubt! Don't worry, Spinio! We'll rescue your friends, your sister and the elder!" Ash said feeling heroic.

" And we'll whomp those Darkrai clan in seconds!" Dumpika feeling pumped. Spinio couldn't not believe his ears(even though Bug-type Pokémon don't have ears)!

" Really?! Thank you!" Spinio felt happy. So they went down the pipe and headed towards the Bug-type Forest. Suddenly, A Darkrai clan spy saw the whole thing and messaged Sir Darkrai.

" Sir Darkrai, the hero and the others are headed towards the Great Bug-type Tree!" The spy messaged him.

" Eeeeexcellaaaaant...Gastly Sisters!" Sir Darkrai called the Gastly Sisters. The Gastly Sisters arrived.

" What can we do for you, Sir Darkrai?" Gashley giggled.

" The legendary hero and his Pokémon companion are headed towards the Great Bug-type Tree to reclaim the 2nd Poké Crystal. Go and stop them!" Sir Darkrai ordered them.

" Do not worry, my liege! We'll stop him for good! Let's go, my sisters!" Gashley laughed maniacally as she disappeared.

" Haunt! Haunt!" said Haunly as she disappeared.

" Right back at ya, sis!" said Gengannabelle and she disappeared. Then Sir Darkrai looked at Lord Mightyena.

" And I want you to go get that 2nd Poké Crystal! So do not fail me!" Sir Darkrai ordered Lord Mightyena. Lord Mightyena accepts.

" As you wish, my liege." Lord Mightyena went to the Great Bug-type Tree to retrieve the 2nd Poké Crystal. Sir Darkrai looked at the screen.

" You may have 1 Poké Crystal, boy, but you will never get another! Never..." Sir Darkrai laughed menacingly.

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Sorry this part ALSO turned out short. But I just want to get to the 2nd chapter. That's all.

Thanks for reading this prologue and stay tuned for Chapter 2!)


End file.
